Um Doce Dia
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Hermione se sente mau por nunca ter dito tudo que queria, mas agora já é tarde. [songfic H²]


_**Um doce dia**_

Hermione olhou mais uma vez, estava sendo extremamente difícil aceitar que ele não estava mais com ela. E ela nem ao menos tinha dito tudo que sentia por ele. Fechou os olhos e como que num flash lembrou do que aconteceu,

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
Cause you've flown away  
So far away  
Desculpe-me, eu nunca te disse  
Tudo que queria ter ditto  
E agora é muito tarde para te abraçar  
Porque você voou para longe  
Muito longe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione não! – ela ouviu Harry gritar, se virou e viu um flash de luz vindo em sua direção, ia acertá-la, se não fosse Harry sair correndo e empurrá-la.

Assim que se levantou viu Harry caído, ela correu até ele. O peito dele sangrava sem parar, ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e colocou a cabeça dele em suas pernas.

- Harry, fica calmo, a gente vai sair daqui, logo vai vir ajuda.

- Não vai adiantar – ele respondeu com a voz fraca. – Eu não vou conseguir.

- Você vai, Harry. você tem que conseguir, você não pode me deixar.

- Sinto muito, Hermione. Dói de mais... eu... eu to morrendo.

- Não! Você vai passar por essa, assim como você passou por tudo.

- Como nós passamos. – ele disse forçando um sorriso.

- Como nós passamos. – Hermione repetiu. – E agora eu to aqui, e vamos passar por essa também.

- Eu... Realmente sinto muito.

- Não, Harry!

- O mundo não precisa mais de mim, Voldemort foi destruído.

- Talvez não o mundo, Harry, mas eu preciso, preciso muito. – ela disse começando a chorar.

- Não chora, Hermione.

- É difícil não chorar... É esse o sentido da minha vida, estar sempre lá quando você precisar. Se você morrer eu não vou ter mais uma razão para viver.

- Hermione, você promete que vai continuar com sua vida?

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive, alive  
Nunca imaginei  
Viver sem seu sorriso  
Sentindo e sabendo que você me ouve  
Isto me mantém viva, viva

- É impossível!

- Promete? – ele repetiu.

- Eu... Prometo. - Hermione respondeu enquanto soluçava sem parar.

- Ei! Vai ficar tudo bem... Ta ficando frio... – Hermione o abraçou o mais forte que pode, soluçando e chorando sem parar – Sabia que adoro seu abraço? Foi o primeiro abraço de verdade que ganhei no nosso primeiro ano, quando tudo começou... Olha eles chegaram! Estão todos aqui.

- O que? – ela perguntou olhando para todos os lados, não via ninguém.

- Estão todos aqui, meus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... Eles vieram me buscar. – Harry disse.

- Não, Harry. Você não pode!

- Hermione, eu sei que é tarde pra dizer isso, mas... eu te amo, sempre amei, e para quer que eu vá, sempre vou. – ele murmurou, ela deu um sorrisinho fraco pra ele, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. – E-eu posso te pedir uma ultima coisa?

- Q-qualquer coisa. – ela disse soluçando.

- Me dá um beijo? – Harry pediu com a voz fraca, ela o olhou por um tempo, então se aproximou e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

Pouco tempo depois sentiu o corpo dele amolecer, estava com muito medo de se separar, sabia que ele tinha a deixado. Ela o olhou, passou sua mão na própria boca tirando o sangue.

Ele tinha uma expressão pacifica, ela limpou o sangue da boca dele. Olhou a volta e viu o pessoal da Ordem chegando. Não se mexeu, voltou a olhá-lo. Ainda estava esperando acordar de um pesadelo.

- Também te amo. – ela sussurrou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora ela estava olhando para ele novamente, sabia que era a ultima vez que o veria. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

- Agora já é tarde. – ela disse.

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together (Together)  
One sweet day  
E eu sei que você está me iluminando do Céu  
Como muitos amigos que perdemos pelo caminho  
E sei que eventualmente estaremos juntos (juntos)  
Um dia doce

Chegou em sua casa e se jogando em sua cama parou mais uma vez pra pensar.

- Como eu sinto sua falta, Harry. – dizia enquanto pensava em voz alta.

Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
And I, I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
(But I always cared)  
And I miss the love we shared  
Querido, eu nunca te mostrei  
Achando que você sempre estaria aqui  
E eu, eu subestimei sua presença  
Mas eu sempre me importei  
E sinto falta do amor que compartilhamos

- A culpa é toda minha... Se eu não me descuidasse você não teria que me salvar... Mas... por que eu sei que você pode me ouvir? – ela continuou falando.

Ele a olhou mais uma vez, não queria que ela ficasse triste, mas agora não podia fazer mais nada, ela não podia vê-lo, não podia ouvi-lo, mas sabia que ela podia senti-lo.

Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord, I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray  
Embora o sol brilhará da mesma forma  
Eu sempre procurarei um dia mais brilhante  
Deus, eu sei que quando eu me deitar pra dormir  
Você sempre me ouvirá enquanto eu rezo

"Vamos estar juntos, Hermione" Harry disse mesmo que ela não pudesse ouvi-lo. "Sei que vamos." ele disse e saiu, não poderia mais voltar e sabia disso, mas não podia ficar para sempre com Hermione.

- Harry! – Hermione chamou, podia jurar ter ouvido a voz dele. Sacudiu a cabeça, devia estar louca

"Vou estar olhando por você, Mione... eu te amo, sempre amei, e para quer que eu vá, sempre vou." Disse se lembrando das palavras que disse pouco antes de morrer.

– Não sei por que, mas simplesmente sei que você pode me ouvir... – Hermione disse. Harry sorriu para ela, chegou bem perto dela e passou sua mão pelo seu rosto.

- Desculpe-me, eu nunca te disse que queria ter dito. - Hermione fechou os olhos, podia senti-lo, sabia que era ele.

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
Desculpe-me, eu nunca te disse  
Tudo que queria ter dito

Parou de sentir o toque dele. Foi então que o viu, ele estava no meio de uma luz branca.

- Harry!... É você? – ela gritou.

"Quem mais ficaria aqui depois da morte só pra cuidar de você?" ele perguntou sorrindo, Hermione não conseguiu responder. "Sinto muito, Mione. Mas não posso ficar aqui pra sempre." Hermione continuava em choque para falar qualquer coisa. "Mas sei que eventualmente estaremos juntos... Adeus, Mione."

Harry desapareceu naquela luz. Depois tudo sumiu, ela ficou olhando para onde ele estava, não havia mais nada ali. – Sim, nos vamos estar juntos... Adeus, Harry.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sinceramente odiei essa fic, mas a Larissa praticamente mandou eu postar...

Musica: One Sweet Day - Mariah Carey ft Boys 2 Man


End file.
